primalfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Golden Specter
Best videos to screencap from I've been searching on YouTube for some recent Primal videos which have been recorded with HD support. As of now, the best quality videos seem to be from a series by Bunnyboiler72: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6219EBA88C55FA71 I'm very busy with other work at the moment, but in my time off I'll see if I can screencap some characters, creatures and locations. --Benxander (talk) 13:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Ben, I was also searching for such videos and found those, they are apparently the best quality that we can find in Youtube. I might try to capture some screens if I'll find the time to do so, although I would rather prefer to capture (via FRAPS) directly from PCSX2's video output. Even if I'm now able to run it with a fix, my computer cannot support such high quality. I'm very busy too, but I'll see what I can do anyway :) Golden Specter (talk) 18:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Capturing footage via FRAPS would provide us with some really clear images. We'd be able to detail each Tarot card as well for example. I've never used FRAPS and if you think your PC is unlikely to cope with the high quality, I doubt my machine will! Either way, we can rest assured knowing that the wikia looks a lot better than it did few weeks ago. --Benxander (talk) 20:31, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, the FRAPS choice will be the best, that's for sure. I'm able to capture interface with no problems, it's only with 3D renders that the problem appear (I might fix it as well, with a different video configuration). :::I'm happy that we have a better Wiki for now, and it's only the beginning :P --Golden Specter (talk) 21:38, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Background Theme I've uploaded one of the wallpapers (with a small bit of editing) to the background. What do you think? Is the transparency good, or not? What about the size, could be a little bigger perhaps? --Benxander (talk) 16:13, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :The wallpaper itself could be a very good background, but does that really fit with the current theme (i.e. everything in red with a dark green background)? It may be just a matter of personal preference, though. Jen should also be more visible (in my resolution, 1600*900, I just see her arm which is outside the Wikia). We can actually change the colors in the wallpaper. :I know that the current size restriction is really hard to work with. :Oh, about the opacity, it's very good :) :Here's a sample, maybe you can put it on the background to see if it's good or not. : :The colors should still be worked again. I don't know if my modifications will fit to the theme. :Golden Specter (talk) 21:34, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I've uploaded your edit, the colors definitely look better. My resolution is 1366 X 768 which may be why we were seeing things differently. Now I can really see Jen's arm, not sure what's going on there. Backgrounds, wallpapers and resolutions aren't be strong point I'm afraid! --Benxander (talk) 17:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Color looks better, but I'm afraid that it's too big for this, or maybe I need to reduce Jen. I see only her back, not her face. Background are definitely very hard to produce for Wikia :/ Especially when you consider the fact that people are seeing things differently due to a different screen resolution. :::: I'll upload it later, maybe tonight. --Golden Specter (talk) 06:54, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: Sorry, I've been very busy lately, so I wasn't able to take care of any Wikia. But I think it's good enough for the wallpaper, the background is hard to configure, and can lead to give bewildered problems when it comes to check in everyone's computer. We might keep it or maybe use another pic, tell me if you need some Photoshop changes on any picture :p See you and have a nice day --Golden Specter (talk) 14:17, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Character & location infobox templates Hi Golden Specter! Considering you spruced up the wiki with your template codes a while back, I was wondering if you could work your magic on a few infoboxes? We still need a character infobox and a location infobox. Currently we have the plain infobox template you made on character pages, but there's no infomation in the them. --Benxander (talk) 20:38, February 14, 2014 (UTC)